ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
FX Has the Movies World Broadcast Premieres
This is the page for World Broadcast Premieres on FX Networks, FX, FXX, and FXM. 2019 * Office Christmas Party * The Other Side of the Door * The Secret in Their Eyes * Rules Don't Apply * Hail, Caesar! * Hardcore Henry * The Boy * Risen * Bridget Jones's Baby * The Edge of Seventeen * Wonder * Despicable Me 3 * War for the Planet of the Apes * Pitch Perfect 3 * Baywatch * The Dark Tower * Mother! * Same Kind of Different As Me * The Glass Castle * Daddy's Home 2 * Rings * Transformers: The Last Knight * Ferdinand * The Circle * Suburbicon * Downsizing * The Space Between Us * Murder on the Orient Express * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * The Bye Bye Man * Flatliners * Only the Brave * T2 Trainspotting * Underworld: Blood Wars * American Made * Jigsaw * The Snowman * The Mountain Between Us * Thank You for Your Service * Detroit * The Post * A Bad Moms Christmas * The Foreigner * The Greatest Showman 2020 *The Predator *Venom *Molly's Game *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *The First Purge *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *Skyscraper *The Grinch *Maze Runner: The Death Cure *Insidious: The Last Key *Pacific Rim Uprising *Love, Simon *Peter Rabbit *Sicario: Day of the Soldado *Mission: Impossible - Fallout *Deadpool 2 *Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween *Night School *Den of Thieves *Superfly *Annihilation *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *The House with a Clock on Its Walls *Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again *The Commuter *Breaking In *Johnny English Strikes Again *Blockers *Alpha *Scarface *I Feel Pretty *The Equalizer 2 *Bad Times at the El Royale *The Darkest Minds *Slender Man *Adrift *The Happytime Murders *First Man *Mortal Engines *Robin Hood *Bumblebee *Halloween *Kin *A Simple Favor *Red Sparrow *Widows *Mile 22 *The List *Truth or Dare *BlacKkKlansman *Peppermint *Bohemian Rhapsody *Overlord *Action Point *Second Act *Uncle Drew *A Quiet Place *Hunter Killer *Proud Mary *Instant Family *Welcome to Marwen *The Hate U Give *The Girl in the Spider's Web *The Miracle Season *The Possession of Hannah Grace *Green Book 2021 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * A Dog's Way Home * Miss Bala * Little * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Downton Abbey * Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw * Spies in Disguise * The Kid Who Would Be King * Ad Astra * Glass * Anna * Breakthrough * Escape Room * Ford v. Ferrari * Jumanji: The Next Level * The Rhythm Section * Ma * Yesterday * Crawl * The Rosie Project * Alita: Battle Angel * Happy Death Day 2U * Piercing * Missing Link * Eli * The Upside * Cats * Stuber * A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood * Little Women * A Dog's Journey * Us * Rocketman * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Captive State * The Best of Enemies * Hustlers * The Hunt * Abominable * Last Christmas * The Intruder * Dark Phoenix * The Rhythm Section * Harriet * Pet Sematary * Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark * Charlie's Angels * Good Boys * Men In Black: International * Rambo: Last Blood * Hellboy (2019) * UglyDolls * BrightBurn * Isn't it Romantic * Queen & Slim * Blue Story * John Wick: Chapter 3 - Parabellum * What Men Want * Terminator: Dark Fate * Zombieland: Double Tap * A Madea Family Funeral * 17 Bridges 2022 * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Ghostbusters 3 * Grudge * West Side Story * The Photograph * Untitled Universal event film * News of the World * Top Gun: Maverick * Greyhound * Underwater * Ghost Draft * I Still Believe * The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle * Everybody's Talking About Jamie * Candyman * The Art of Racing in the Rain * The Lovebirds * The King's Man * Fatherhood * The Croods 2 * The Purge 5 * Happiest Season * Chaos Walking * Emma * No Time to Die * Escape Room 2 * A Quiet Place 2 * Fatale * Uncharted * Without Remorse * Last Night in Soho * Bob's Burgers: The Movie * 1917 * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2020) * Fast and Furious 9 * Monster Problems * Call of the Wild * Like a Boss * Fantasy Island * Trolls World Tour * Sonic the Hedgehog * Bloodshot * Fear Street * Monster Hunter * Infinite * Ron's Gone Wrong * The Secret Garden * Halloween: Kills * Rumble * Run * Untitled Blumhouse film * Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway * Free Guy * The Gentleman * My Spy * Miraculous * The Witches * The Woman in the Window * The Invisible Man * Morbius * Untitled Judd Apatow/Pete Davidson comedy film * The Mitchells vs. The Machines * Bios * Bad Boys For Life * G.I. Joe: Snake Eyes * Rise * The Organ Donor * The Turning * Untitled Amblin Project * Praise This * Venom II * Gemini Man * Flarsky * Coming to America 2 * Death on the Nile * Wish Dragon 2023 * The Boss Baby 2 * Avatar 2 * Spirit Riding Free * The Trial of the Chicago 7 * Halloween: Ends * The Bad Guys * Nimona * Mission: Impossible 7 * John Wick: Chapter 4 * Fast and Furious 10 * Paranormal Activity 7 * Untitled Spider-Man: Far From Home Sequel * Sing 2 * Vivo * Cinderella * Untitled Universal romantic-comedy film * Micronauts * Masters of the Universe * Wicked * Dungeons and Dragons * Jurassic World 3 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * 355 * Luck 2024 * The Tiger's Apprentice * Untitled Animated Mario Fiim * Mission Impossible 8 * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse 2 2025 2026 2027 TBA * Mega Man * Untitled Voltron Film * Popeye * The Book of Life 2 * Despicable Me 4 * Untitled Rabbids Film * Anubis * Zita the Spacegirl * The Dam Keeper * Untitled Horror film * Mutts * The Girl Who Drank The Moon * Hard Powder * The Mercy * Flight of the Navigator * Superbago * Untitled Shannon Tindle film * Untitled Jon Saunders film * Medusa * How to Survive a Garden Gnome Attack * Alienology * Frogkisser! * Escape from Hat *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 3 * Kung Fu Panda 4 * Kung Fu Panda 5 * Kung Fu Panda 6 * Avatar 4 * Avatar 5 * The Kid Who Would Be King 2 * Johnny English 4 * Flanimals * Lockwood & Co.: The Screaming Staircase * Johnny Express * B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations * Madagascar 4 * Shadows * The Adventures of Beekle: The Unimaginary Friend * Hot Stuff * Black Knight * The Wizards of Once * Cowboy Ninja Viking * Fixed * Untitled Family Guy live-action/animation film * The Dam Keeper * Puff, The Magic Dragon * A Tale of Momentum & Inertia * Watch Dogs * X-Force * The Family Circus * Flat Stanley * Pacific Rim 3 * Fancy Nancy * My Magical Life * Spooky Jack * The Informationist * Robotech * Candy Land * Clue * Deadpool 3 * Luna Park * Toni Erdmann * An Even with Beverly Luff Linn * The Long Dumb Road * Monster High * Sicario 3 * Spamalot * Spuntik's Guide to Life on Earth * 77 * Neurotribes * Yokai Samba * Tonka * Silver & Black * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 3 * Ride Along 3 * Play-Doh * Everybody's Talking About Jamie * Your Name * The Secret Life of Pets 3 * X-23 * Transformers 6 * Highlander * Transformers 7 * Now You See Me 3 * Daddy's Home 3 * Assassin's Creed 2 * The Simpsons Movie 2 * Hancock 2 * Fast and Furious 11 * The Angry Birds Movie 3 * Rio 3 * Ice Age 6 * Mamma Mia 3 * Goosebumps 3 * Insidious 5 * Untitled Spice Girls Film * A White Lie * Chronicles of Narnia: Silver Chair * Untitled Transformers One Animated Film * Cowboy Ninja Viking * Untitled Pharrell Williams film * Orgin * Untitled New Mutants Sequel * Untitled Puss in Boots Sequel/Reboot * Untitled Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse Sequel * Kubo and the Two Strings 2 * The House with a Clock in its Walls 2 * Happy Death Day 3 * Kraken * Love Letters to the Dead * Just Dance * Console Wars * Mice and Mystics * Bolivar * Artemis * Untitled Blade Runner Sequel * Baby Driver 2 * Alita: Battle Angel 2 * Atomic Blonde 2 * The Hazel Wood * Foster *G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * The Patient Who Nearly Drove Me Out of Medicine * Statesman * Untitled Transformers Optimus Prime Movie * Magic: The Gathering * Untitled 21 Jump Street Spinoff * Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat * Untitled Spider Women Spin-off film * Abruptio * Harold and the Purple Crayon * Bumblebee 2 * Untitled Kitty Pryde film Category:Television Channels Category:FX Category:FXX Category:FXM Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:The Walt Disney Company